Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail
by helrio uzugaku
Summary: adopted from fangs of death. 6 years after the sealing of the Kyuubi, Kurama has had enough of the villagers hurting Naruto, so decides to take him to earthland for a new home, more confident wendy, strong naruto and wendy team, will mainly follow canon after nirvana arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is an adopted story that was given to me, I liked how the story started but the author was busy with other projects so gave it to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or fairytale **

"There it is! There's the demon!" A villager shouts angrily.

Naruto Uzumaki ran through the streets of Konoha chased by a large mob of people, "Please, just leave me alone!"

A six year old Naruto Uzumaki dashed down an ally followed by the ever advancing mob. Naruto had finally been cornered and at the mercy of the crowd gathered, "Now it is time to pay for your crimes demon."

Naruto was cowering in a corner looking up at the resentful stares and the bloodthirsty look in the eyes of the mob, the fear and terror he felt was intoxicating, he felt dizzy. Two people from the mob advanced and chained his hands together, and dangled him from a balcony.

None could see Naruto in the mess of bodies but everyone in Konoha could hear the bloodcurdling screams of the poor child, after an hour or so the crowd disbanded with smiles and laughter on their face while in Naruto's mindscape the demon that the villagers had recognized Naruto as was plotting.

**"Damn villagers have gone to far this time, I'm sorry Kit, I'll make this right and keep my promise to your mother."**

With that said the nine tailed demon Fox executed hand signs at unrecognizable speeds, shortly after completion Naruto's body was engulfed in a bright red light Bering seen from the furthest reaches of Konoha, and when the light faded, the bloody child was gone leaving behind the place of his hell.

**Unknown forest **

The forest was calm and quiet the night sky shimmered with the light from the distant stars.

Without warning the earth shook and cracked while a galling hole broke through the surface of the forest at least a mile wide, incinerating everything in its path, only the shimmering scales of a mighty beast remained.

The earthquake was enough to raise the Dragon from its deep slumber, it's silver slit eyes widening in surprise of the massive source of power, the Dragon rose to its feet and with a flap from its wings soared through the air to the source of power, the dragons eyes widen further seeing the massive crater, the Dragon took a closer look to find a small blond child with whisker marks on his cheeks and his body heavily wounded, it was clear that if the child didn't receive help soon he would die from blood loss.

Next to the child a small orange fox groaned signaling it was waking up, "**Damn, I must be getting rusty, it didn't used to hurt like that."**

The small Fox struggled to get to its feet but was knocked over by a small tremor. Looking towards the source of the tremor the Fox quickly flew into action and stood over the child prospectively while gnashing his teeth, **" If you know what's good for you, you overgrown lizard, you will leave us be."**

The Dragon didn't even blink at the threat before saying, **"That child needs help, step aside furball and let me help him."**

The cat just continued to glare and snarl at the Dragon before stating, **"One, my name is Kurama. Two, how can I trust you to help him?"**

The Dragon lowered its head to the Fox eye level and said, **"Would you rather I leave him be bleeding to death, I don't think you have much of a choice if you want him to live."**

Kurama grumbled but nonetheless stepped aside to let the Dragon to him, the Dragon picked him up and placed him on his back and did the same for Kurama before saying, **"I'm going to take you to my friend Grandeena, the sky Dragon. She can heal the boy, while we're getting their tell me about him."**

Kurama sighed tiredly before saying, **"He's an orphan, I admit that it was my fault, I was under the control of a mad man. I was sealed into the boy for a time by his father, that is until he was beaten to this point by people from his "Home"."**

The way Kurama spat out the word home made it sound like poison before he continued, **"They saw him as me, they hurt him in every way they could think of non physically, but when they hit the boiling point the village exploded into bloodlust, all pointing to him, they caught him, they cut him to pieces hurt him, beat him kicked him, hurt him in every way possible before they left laughing at their handy work. I had finally had enough so I brought him here."**

**"But what about his guardians? Surely they wouldn't allow something like this."**

**"Normally you would be right, but as I said, he is an orphan, he was kicked out of the orphanage three years ago and with help from the leader of the area, he lived in an apartment by himself. He hasn't had anyone since the day he was born, and I was unable to do anything until tonight."**

The Dragon looked at the boy on its back with pity, **" My name is Tsukiyomi the moon Dragon. Were almost there, I'll let her know were coming."**

With that Tsukynomi let out a thundering roar into the distance.

**Mountains**

"Grandeeney, I can't do it, my roar isn't as powerful as yours."

A white Dragon walked up to a little girl with blue shoulder length hair, **"Wendy-chan, your roar will grow with age, you are more powerful than you give yourself credit for. Give yourself time to grow and I promise your roar will one day be stronger than mine."**

The little girl Wendy looked up to the white Dragon with a pout, " But Grandeeney, no one is as strong as you."

The Dragon let out a small motherly laugh, **"Oh Wendy-chan, there is always someone stronger than you, it's one of the many truths of our world. It allows us to grow stronger, with every loss, we gain experience, that experience helps us grow far stronger than we thought possible, but the only way to truly grow strong, is to find people you want to protect, their support will allow you to achieve heights I can only dream of."**

The little girl looked up to the Dragon in wonder before a large smile made its way to her face and leap at the Dragon in an embrace, only managing to capture the dragons toe, "Thanks Grandeeney, your the best."

The moment was short lived as a loud roar reached the ears of the girl and Dragon, **"Wendy, go inside while I talk to a friend of mine."**

Without hesitation the little girl walked quickly into a cave leaving the white Dragon alone.

Moments after the girls departure a silver Dragon landed in front of Grandeeney, **"I need your help."**

Before being able to asked for an explanation the Dragon picked up a boy from its back and places him in front a shocked Grandeeney, who takes him into the cave quickly.

"**Wendy, I need you to help me with him, He's lost an incredible amount of blood, it's a miracle he's still breathing."**

Wendy rushed to Grandeeney and immediately began healing the boy but was running low on magic, Grandeeney helped Wendy by placing the tip of her claw on the boys forehead and channeled healing magic through the boys body, Grandeeney had been at it for hours making the boy stable while after Wendy ran out of magic had still helped by wrapping the boys wounds.

With a sigh Grandeeney took her claw from the boys head, **"He's stable, just what happened to the bow to do this much damage, and just how did he last this long?"**

**"It was the people from where we're from, they attacked him."**

Grandeeney had just noticed Kurama, **" My name is Kurama, the boys name is Naruto."**

Grandeeney looked at Kurama and said, **"I need an explanation, people don't just do something like this, even monsters don't leave their prey alive in this state."**

Kurama shook his head sadly before responding, **"The people saw him as the monster that attacked and killed many people, because of the boy being the one to have it sealed inside of him, since they couldn't hurt the beast itself they went for the next best thing."**

Grandeeney looked at the boy with pity before looking back to Tsukiyomi, **"What do you plan to do now that the boy is stable? He will be out for a few days due to the blood loss."**

Tsukuyomi looked at the boy and back to Grandeeney, **" After hearing the boys past, I-i want to give him what he was denied, I want to give him training and a family."**

Kurama and Grandeeney smiled at Tsukiyomi. Kurama stepped forward, "**thank you, he is going to freak out when he wakes up, and I promised his mother I would protect him, so you should both know that I was the being sealed inside of him, I regret that I'm the cause of his pain, and I want to make up for it."**

Grandeeney looked down to Kurama with a smile similar to Kurama's, **" It is good seeing you regret your actions,I you should tell him when he wakes up, he should also learn to use that other energy in his body, it is massive for someone so young, but should he learned to control it, he would be a force to be reckoned with."**

Kurama smirked at the two, **"Leave that training to me, I'm literally made of it."**

**Next morning**

Wendy had fallen asleep next to the boy, it was her first interaction with someone other than Grandeeney and his presence was comforting with the hectic night they had.

The actions of the night before lead to postponing Wendy's Dragon slayer training until the boy woke up, so she was put in charge of watching him, not that Wendy complained.

Naruto woke with a groan that didn't go unnoticed by Wendy who quickly sat up and leaned over him, the first thing she noticed was his aquamarine eyes that seemed foggy and confused from sleeping.

Upon seeing the girl over him Naruto panicked and slide away cowering in the corner of the cave with his arms covering his face to protect himself while chanting, "Im sorry"

Wendy noticed how badly the boy was shaking from utter terror, she tried to calm him by saying he was safe but the appearance of Grandeeney, Kurama, and Tsukuyomi made his shaking worse.

Kurama slowly walked towards Naruto saying as calmly as he could, **"Calm down, it's alright Naruto, you're safe now."**

Naruto was now absolutely freaked, never seeing a talking animal before, " It talks!"

Kurama took slight offense but calmed knowing he didn't know who he was, **"Naruto if you calm down I can explain."**

Naruto was still shaking in the presence of them and the giant dragons weren't helping any, "O-ok, w-where am i?"

**"You were hurt badly when I brought you here, the silver Dragon over there found us and brought you here to get help from the other Dragon. There names are Grandeeney the sky Dragon, and Tsukiyomi the moon Dragon. Grandeeney healed you when you were going to die, and fair warning, they both can talk to."**

Naruto nodded his head still a little uneasy around them and looked towards Wendy, " Who are you? And why were you leaning over me like that?"

Wendy blushed, "M-my name is W-Wendy, I-i was told to watch over y-you since last night. Im sorry if I frightened you."

Wendy finished with a bow causing Naruto to stutter, "N-no it's alright, I was just surprised that's all, I don't usually wake up to anyone staring at me, let alone a girl."

They both blushed causing the other occupants of the room to snicker, **"If you two are done, we need to talk."**

The sound of Tsukuyomi talking with such a calming voice was surprising but with Kurama's warning it helped ease his mind.

Naruto nodded and got up weakly. Seeing him struggle Wendy rushed to him and helped him stand, Naruto thanked her and with her help walked to follow the Fox and the two dragons.

Upon leaving the cave Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of Nature around him, the grass swaying gently in the wind, the leaves rustling in the trees, the smell of fresh air mixed with lavender made him want to lay back down and sleep but trudged forward.

The dragons stopped just short of the forest surrounding the large clearing and turned to them before Tsukuyomi spoke to Naruto, **"Naruto, your friend has told us much about you and your past, I will leave him to tell you how he knew. But I want to ask you something." **Pausing long enough to give Naruto time to think.

Naruto was genuinely curious what a Dragon wanted to ask him, "What is it Tsukuyomi-san?"

The Dragon chuckled at the suffix, **"Do you want a family?"**

Those five simple words were those he never expected to hear in once sentence, especially directed at him, it almost made him want to cry with joy but through stifles, "It's all I've ever really wanted."

Tsukuyomi looked down at him with a gentle smile, **"Would you like to be my son, to be my Dragon slayer?"**

Naruto didn't hesitate for even a second, after years of mistreatment and loneliness, something, no, someone finally wanted him. He didn't care if it was twenty times his size, he finally felt wanted, he pounced her Tsukuyomi and shouted, "Yes!"

He wrapped the dragons toe in a hug with tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

Naruto moved away from Tsukuyomi still with a bright smile on his face, Wendy from the side lines was trying desperately to stop from crying out from happiness herself at seeing the pair.

**"Now then, Naruto I need to talk to you in private." **Everyone knew what was going to be said so Wendy, Grandeeney, and Tsukuyomi went back into the cave leaving Naruto and Kurama alone in the clearing.

With a sigh Kurama spoke, **"I know about your past because I've been there with you Naruto, I'm the reason everyone treated you the way they did. And I can't express how sorry I am because of it."**

Naruto was genuinely confused by Kurama's words so spoke the question, "What do you mean Kurama, you couldn't have been there."

Kurama looked Naruto in the eye before responding, **"Naruto, the day you were born was a very dark day."**

Kurama began his explanation with a small flashback.

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_Kurama is still in Kushina's seal, only their is a bright light and a heartbeat resonating through the corridor._

_Kurama watches the light twist and throb after every heart beat until light footsteps could be heard._

_A woman with long red hair and large stomach walked through the golden bars representing the seal and sat with her back propped up by one of Kurama's massive tails._

_The woman looks up to Kurama, "Kurama, we're expecting the baby some time tonight, I know you have to try to break from the seal to keep your cover with the others but can you take it easy on Minato?"_

_Kurama smirks playfully at her, __**" Sure thing Kushina. I'd say the doctors are right about Naruto, he should come tonight, I'm almost sad to see him go though, He's a better listener than you are Kushina."**_

_Kushina glared up at Kurama and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Kurama snickered at her reaction before saying, __**"At least your Kit knows when not to talk. Hehehe"**_

_Kurama burst into full blown laughter as Kushina punched him as hard as she could which resulted in her hurting her hand, "Not funny Kurama, why do you have to be so mean to me, I am pregnant after all."_

_Kurama looks down at Kushina, __**"You probably shouldn't do that while your pregnant, pregnancy weakens women, and that punch of yours is evidence of that, usually I'd be at the other end of the seal stuck in a hole you made."**_

_Kushina sighs in defeat before saying, "Kurama, as happy as I am, I can't shake the feeling something will go wrong."_

_Kurama wrapped a tail around Kushina, __**"It's natural for a mother to feel that fear, nothing bad will happen, especially with Minato around."**_

_Kushina smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks Kurama, but if something does happen, then promise me something."_

_Kurama looked down at her, __**"Of course, anything for a friend."**_

_Kushina gave him a sad smile, "Promise me that if something goes wrong, then you'll take care of the baby."_

_Kurama was shocked at the request, which was evident from his mouth hanging a gap and Kurama struggling to find his voice, __**"K-kushina? You do realize I have no idea how to take care of a kid right? Especially since I'm a three story chakra construct."**_

_Kushina smiled at him, "I know, but please, I don't want Jiraiya to take care of my baby, the man will turn my baby into a pervert. And Tsunade won't even come within a hundred feet of Konoha, as well as her major drinking problem."_

_Kurama hummed, __**"I see your point, alright, I promise that if anything is to happen to you or Minato, then I will look after your child."**_

_Kushina smiled gratefully at Kurama's, "Thank you, Ku-ku..."_

_Kushina groaned in pain as the light from above dimmed and a small hole opened above it, "Kurama, the baby, the baby's coming!"_

_Kurama pushed Kushina from the seal and watched as the light was pushed out of the much larger hole slowly._

_"AAARRGGH, Mi-minato, Kyuubi, seal, AAAARRRRG."_

_A blond man in a white cloak was pushing chakra into the seal on Kushina's stomach trying to keep it from breaking while the doctors delivered the baby._

_Kushina was writhing in pain while giving birth, while Kurama tried to push his way out of the seal._

_When the sound of crying rang through the room a flushed Kushina was holding a baby blond newborn while Minato was out in the hall talking to the doctors, Kushina fell asleep only to wake up to the sound of Naruto crying in the arms of a man in a mask, "Give me my baby!"_

_The screams from both mother and child didn't go unnoticed as Minato barged into the room in an attempt to catch the man holding his son off guard, only to phase through the man he attempted to tackle._

_Minato glared angrily at the man, "Give me back my son!"_

_The man just stood there rocking Naruto in his arms looking at Minato, "Now, now yondaime, I'll give him back as soon as I've retrieved what I came here for. Now step aside."_

_Not having a choice Minato complied and stepped away from Kushina's bed, "It's ok kushina, I won't let him hurt Naruto."_

_Kushina nodded although frightened, not for her own safety but for the safety of her baby helplessly squirming and crying in the man's arms. As soon as the man reached her bedside, the man threw Naruto to the other side of the room causing Kushina to scream and Minato to dive for his son._

_Minato disappeared in a flash and left Kushina alone with the man, although relieved that her son is now safe, she couldn't say the same for herself._

_The man looked at her, "Now then, let's get down to business."_

_The man grabbed Kushina roughly by the neck and they both disappeared in a swirl of chakra. They both appeared in a clearing with a stone altar, the man placed Kushina on the altar and flashed through hand signs, his hands glowed blue before placing them on Kushina's seal, her back arched and she screamed agony as a red shroud was pulled from Kushina's seal, the shroud tried to resist but proved futile as the man fully extracted the chakra, it moved like fluid, swirling and knitting together, compressing stretching until a three story nine tailed Fox formed and glared daggers at the man, __**"You bastard, I'll kill you!"**_

_The Fox lunged at the man and tried to bite him in two, but his jaws phased through the man. The man returned the glare, " Why do you care what happens to the woman who had you sealed inside of her?"_

_Kurama didn't get the chance to reply before the man's eyes morphed into the Mangekyo, Kurama was stopped in his tracks as he was put under the man's illusion of facing Madara._

_Just then Minato landed in the clearing staring into the face of an angry Night tailed Fox, Kurama lunged at Minato thinking he was Madara._

_For thirty minutes Minato and Kurama traded blows, neither giving an inch, Kurama charges a Bijuu Dama, Minato teleports it away, Minato summons Gamabunta to hold off Kurama while he prepares a new stronger seal._

_Just as Minato finishes the hand seals the clone he sent for Naruto returns with him in his arms, Minato places Naruto on the same altar the masked man placed Kushina who was unable to move next to it._

_A white being with large horns sharp teeth long sharp nails and a dagger in his mouth appears behind Minato, just then Kurama attacks baby Naruto by sending his massive claw at him, Kushina moves to block the attack followed by Minato, they are both impaled through the abdomen._

_Kushina spits up blood, "N-naruto, my son, I'm sorry, I won't be there to watch you grow up. I Will continue to watch over you, even if it's from kami's side. Eat your vegetables, so you can grow up strong, go to bed early or you'll wake up cranky in the morning."_

_Kushina begins to cry but continues, " And make sure you stay away from Jiraiya, I don't want you to grow up a pervert. And please, remember, that no matter what happens, or what you do, I will always love you."_

_Kushina wiped her eyes and looked over her shoulder to Minato, "Sorry, I took your time."_

_Minato smiled lovingly at her and then to Naruto, "It's fine, I can't say anything other than listen to your nagging mother, she'll come back to life just to kick my ass if I said otherwise, I love you Naruto, my son." _

_With that Kurama begins to shrink and turns into a cloud of red energy, the energy is then absorbed into the new seal on Naruto's abdomen, successfully sealing Kurama._

_**Flashback end**_

Kurama looks down in shame as Naruto's eyes begin to water and his knees begin to buckle, Naruto breaks down into a sobbing mess.

Kurama looks to Naruto, **"I will never be able to say how sorry I am Naruto, I let my anger and hatred for Madara take control of me, I should have seen it was an illusion, but I failed your mother, and worse of all, I failed to protect you like your mother wanted, you've suffered all these years because of me, I'm sorry."**

Kurama wouldn't admit it, but he was on the verge of tears himself, Naruto looked up at him with pleading eyes, "You knew my mother and father, you were sealed inside of her, then you were sealed in me. What am I supposed to think of this, am I supposed to hate you, or embrace you, am I supposed to be proud of my parents for being heroes, or cursing me with years of pain, what am I supposed to do!?"

Naruto screamed in frustration, then to the surprise of Kurama Naruto's eyes glow purple.

" WHY DAMMIT WHY!? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?"

Kurama felt horrible for being the one responsible for this mess, he was going to try to comfort Naruto before Tsukuyomi walked out of the cave towards Naruto who was bawling his eyes out.

Tsukuyomi laid her head down eye level with Naruto, **"Naruto, I may not have known your parents, or been to your world, but I do know that humanity has people both good and bad, you just drew the short straw in life. But that doesn't have to mean you let what happened rule over your life now, it was a tragedy indeed, but what happened then and now don't mean anything, it hurts I know,but take comfort in knowing that your parents loved you, they loved you enough to give you their lives, is living in sorrow and despair how you want to repay them?"**

Naruto shook his head no, "B-but what am I supposed to do, I don't know the first thing about this world, I don't know how I'm supposed to repay them."

Tsukuyomi looked deep into Naruto's eyes, **"You become strong, you make a family, you find happiness like they wanted. And most of all, when the time is right, you face your past and conquer it."**

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and looked to Kurama who was looking the the ground in shame, Naruto walked to him and hugged him, "I forgive you Kurama, it wouldn't make my parents happy if I hated the person who promised my mom they would look after me. Besides, it wasn't your fault entirely, it was the masked man, he's responsible for this."

Kurama looked up at Naruto with surprise before letting a lone tear drip down his cheek, **"Thank you kit, I don't deserve containers as nice as you and your mother."**

Naruto smiled at him before turning back to Tsukuyomi, "I'm ready, when do we start training?"

Tsukuyomi looked down proudly at Naruto, **"Your training begins now."**

To the oblivious Naruto, Wendy had watched and heard the whole thing, she wanted to comfort him when she saw him crying like that but Grandeeney had told her to leave him with Kurama, so like a good daughter that she was she listened.

She wanted to help him any way she could, but she couldn't find any way to do so, she felt helpless while Naruto Sat there and cried, she knew what it felt like to be left alone, it hurt, so much.

So from that day she swore she would make sure he wasn't alone.

**An: well here it is, the adopted story I've tried to tweak from the original author, and I hope you guys enjoy it, there will not be anything close to a harem because Naruto will be underage and frankly, just the thought of that makes me sick. so for you guys that are expecting a harem, go to my other story cause you won't find one here and that is final, don't even bother asking for one**


	2. Chapter 2

**For all of my readers, if there are Christians reading, then please pray for my grandmother's recovery. she has had a heart attack earlier this morning so I will be taking a break from writing any stories and answering questions. So I ask that those willing can prey for her recovery Thank you.**


End file.
